


A Simple Question, Really

by zopponde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopponde/pseuds/zopponde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary. Not sure if shippy enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Question, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone on tumblr because I said I felt like writing so someone suggested Snermione and I realized I need to write Harry Potter _sometime_ so... (Also it would be really easy for me to feel bad about this and make a million disclaimers because I'm insecure, but I'm doing my best not to.)

Honestly, Hermione completely forgot which instance it was. She could, after a while, remember what assignments she had to worry about and piece together a timeline based off of that, but it scarcely mattered: it could have been any of a dozen times when she got sick of Harry and Ron’s constant blaming of their professor, and the record simply had to be set straight.

She barely had to wait for them to leave. The rest of the class took a little longer; it seemed that some others had questions, though they were more relevant to the assignment, for the most part. Patiently, but nervously, Hermione fidgeted with the strap of her bag as she waited at the end of the line, allowing a soot-dusted Seamus in front of her. Given how occupied her mind was with an attempt to formulate the question, Hermione paid no mind to the other questions asked, and was nearly surprised when she shuffled forward to find her eyes quite directly aimed at Professor Snape’s chest.

With a small shuffle backwards, Hermione made eye contact, suddenly just as unaware of what to say as she had been at the end of the line. Professor Snape’s expression didn’t help: generally, his face was occupied by a slight scowl, tight lips, and a generally unimpressed emotion. Today was no exception, though there might have been some touch of curiosity somewhere deep in those eyes.

Finally, she opened her mouth, all too aware of how completely unintelligent she must appear as she struggled for words. When they finally came, naturally, it was unintentionally accusatory: “Why are you scaring my friends?”

Hermione might have flinched at her own bluntness if Professor Snape hadn't immediately reacted: his lip twitched slightly, but he soon returned to his common neutral expression. It was enough of a crack, though, for the both of them to stand in mutual silence, lasting only a moment before Professor Snape said, "I have no reason to answer that question, Miss Granger, and further prying will result in points from your House."

Immediately, Hermione looked downwards. "Sorry, Professor," she said, and turned around, feeling her knees shake slightly as she trotted towards the dungeon door, and then stopped. "But I want to know," she said, frowning a little bit, completely stopped with her back to him.

After a long pause, Professor Snape said, "That is a personal matter which you have neither the authority nor the need to inquire about. Five points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor--"

"Do not continue this conversation, Miss Granger, or it will be ten points."

"I-I think I have a right to know why--"

"It is a longstanding commitment older than you are, I hardly expect you to understand," said Professor Snape coldly. With a deep scowl on his face and his voice raised a hair, he added, "You would do well to leave now, else you may find yourself responsible for a significant deduction of Gryffindor's points for this breach of conduct in addition to your tardiness," and turned on his heel to storm into his office, leaving Hermione puzzled, surprised, and even more curious than she had been previously.

But, as her professor had said (and she did take her professors' advice seriously) Hermione was late, and she certainly wasn't going to learn anything new standing around right now. Though she would find herself all too distracted to think to bring it up again, or even mention it to her friends, the information that Hermione found that day was some that she would later keep with her for even longer than Professor Snape would.

 

 


End file.
